Every Moment
by Buttercup41670
Summary: Bones finally gives in and Booth takes her on their first date. The 1st chapter is a narrative introduction. This is my second fanfic and my first Bones fanfic. Spoilers/speculation end of season. Review please
1. Introduction

Every Moment

Seeley Booth thought that this particular evening would never happen. He had played out the different scenarios in his mind from the day he laid eyes on her. Temperance Brennan was the most beautiful, intense and successful woman he had ever known. The day he walked in and saw her in that lecture hall, was the day he knew she was the one. It was then that he started planning the "perfect date."

Last week, Temperance Brennan finally gave in. She told him she wanted to give it a chance. This happened at Daisy and Sweets wedding reception. They had just finished a slow dance. Seeley Booth had promised himself he would not put himself in this position again. The position of holding the woman he loves in his arms. But when she asked, he couldn't say no. He held her so close that he could feel her heart beating and he could tell it was beating just as rapidly as his own. At the end of the dance, she looked into his eyes and the tears began to stream down her face. He went after her and found her outside on the bench by a fountain. He didn't say anything. He just sat next to her and that is when she said it. "If it's not too late Seeley, I want to give "us" a chance." He looked at her with tears in his eyes and said "when it comes to you Temperance Brennan, it is never too late." He took her in his arms and he kissed her gently. She tried to deepen the kiss but he insisted that they wait. They could hear the music from where they were and they spent the rest of the night dancing and talking. Temperance told Seeley she didn't know if she could promise him forever. Seeley told her he would settle for one day at a time.

Now…he was going to take her on their first date. It had taken almost six years to get here and he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him without making her want to turn tail and run. He had always known what he wanted to do and he had spent the past week planning out the places he wanted to take her. The past week had been crazy for both of them. This was the third time the date was supposed to happen but cases kept getting in the way. This worried them both because they were running out of time. Seeley had made a commitment to go train soldiers in Florida. This was a commitment he could not get out of. They both wanted their final weeks together to count. Temperance had turned down a chance to go to Indonesia when she realized that she couldn't be away from Seeley that long. This was the moment when she finally admitted to herself that she was in love.

Seeley told Temperance that he would pick her up at noon. She asked him why he wanted to start the date so early. His response "I need time to woo you Bones." Her response "I don't know what that means." His only response was "good…now wear something comfortable because we are going to be out a long time." He refused to elaborate past that and it was driving Temperance Brennan crazy. Seeley knew it and that fact alone only made him love her more.

It was now 11am and Seeley was starting to sweat bullets. The time had come and suddenly he started to ask himself "what the hell are you doing? What if you screw this whole thing up?" Then he reminded himself"You are the gambler Seeley Booth. Don't you forget it!" He was ready to go…ready to woo Temperance Brennan. The first "moment" of the date would begin soon. He just sat and waited for the limousine to arrive.


	2. Moment 1

Moment #1

This was the fourth outfit Temperance Brennan had changed into. "Dammit! Get it together!" She told herself as she looked in the full length mirror in front of her. She was wearing form fitting blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a blue daisy pattern. This was nice and it did bring out the blue in her eyes. "This will have to do…Booth will be here in ten minutes" she said to herself. She sat on her couch waiting for the familiar knock that she knew would happen right time. Booth had always been punctual.

She had never been nervous about a date before. She had never felt a need to be nervous. Up until now, her dates had always been about having a good time with satisfying sexual intercourse to follow. With Booth, it was a different story. She had fantasized about Booth for years. She knew he would be an extraordinary lover but now, she realized that Booth may have been right about a relationship being more than just sex. For the first time in her life, she wanted more than that.

At the strike of twelve, she heard the knock on her door. She got up and opened the door to find Booth standing there with that charming grin on his face. "Hey Bones! You look absolutely amazing." He said to her as his eyes followed her body her from top to bottom. "I love that shirt; it brings out your eyes."

Temperance could feel her cheeks flush as she responded "Thanks Booth, you look very handsome yourself." He was wearing blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. She couldn't help but notice that his jeans hugged him in all the right places.

"Thanks Bones!" he replied. "Shall we get going?" Temperance suddenly felt a lurch in her stomach. She knew this was going to be a special day.

"Sure, lets go!" she responded as she locked her door. Booth grabbed her hand and as they made their way out of the building, Temperance saw a beautiful black limousine waiting.

"You got us a limousine?" she asked Booth with wide eyes.

"Well yeah, I thought it would be a nice touch and besides, I wanted to be able to put all of my attention on you. If I were driving, I wouldn't be able to do that." he said as he looked Temperance in the eyes.

"Wow Booth, you are really going all out aren't you?" she said returning his gaze.

"Nothing but the best for my Bones" he said as they entered the car. He immediately pulled her close to him. "Have I told you yet how beautiful you look?" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I believe you may have mentioned it" she said as she gave him a quick little peck on the lips. "So…now will you tell me where we are going?" she asked. "If not, I have ways of making you talk." She moved even closer to Booth and put her hand on his knee.

"No…I won't tell you where we are going. I want you to be surprised. I will give you a hint though. It will be made up of moments Bones. Each place we go will be about moments." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know what that means" she said with a slight sound of frustration in her voice. "Trust me Bones….okay?"

She knew that she couldn't argue so she just relaxed in his arms and let him hold her. She was content there in his arms and at that moment, no words need be spoken. The rest of the ride was silent.

As the limousine came to a stop, Temperance looked out the window and she recognized the campus of American University. She looked at Booth with a confused expression and said" what are we doing here Booth?"

He grinned and stated "You are about to find out Bones!"

The driver opened the car door and they both got out of the car. Booth immediately grabbed her hand and started to walk with her towards the lecture halls.

"I don't understand Booth. The campus is abandoned and I don't really know how this can be considered romantic" she said as Booth continued to pull her in the direction of the lecture hall.

"Bones…you were going to try and trust me remember?" he said as he stopped and turned to her.

"Yes Booth, I do it's just…" she didn't get the chance to finish her statement as Booth gave her a mind numbing kiss. It started out slow and quickly began to build. Temperance found herself lost in this kiss and was disappointed when he pulled away from the kiss.

He looked her in the eyes "Bones…please come with me. I just want to show you." She followed him in a daze with her thoughts still on the kiss.

They entered the lecture hall and Temperance recognized it as the hall she had lectured in on several occasions. On the lecture stage was a table set with candles and daisies. There was soft music playing in the background.

She turned to Booth and stated "This is sweet Booth but I still don't understand."

He took her by the hands and turned to her. "This is the first moment I want to share with you Temperance. These are moments from my perspective. They are moments that led to where we are now. This is the first place I laid eyes on you. I knew then that you were going to be a special part of my life. When I told you that I knew from the beginning, I meant it. You were standing here on this stage. You wore a red shirt and a flowered skirt. I remember thinking to myself "She is beautiful and so damn smart." I thought this as I listened to you speak and I noticed that several of your students were as mesmerized as I was. You exuded confidence. It turned me on in a way that was different for me. I wanted to know more…I wanted to know you more."

Temperance looked at him with admiration. "I remember that first meeting too you know. I thought you were handsome and I wanted to know a little more about you too."

Booth smiled and said "Well…that is why this is our first moment Bones. The moment we started to know each other. It is the most important moment don't you think?"

She began to walk with him towards the stage as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Yes Booth…it is the most important." He stopped and turned to her again.

"Now it's time to start new moments Bones. Lets eat!" He led her to the table and they began to eat a simple meal of sandwiches and wine. They spoke about the past and much to Booth's surprise and joy, they even spoke a little bit about the future. Temperance was happy and couldn't help but wonder what the next moment would be.


	3. Moment 2

**Sorry it took a while to update. I am trying to work on my writing skills and I kind of got stuck on where I wanted to go next. Thanks for the review. It helps to know that someone is reading and maybe enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

Moment #2

It was 2pm and Booth was ready to take his Bones to the next place. As they walked out to the limousine, she stopped him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you Booth. That is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" she said continuing her hold around his neck.

"Well Bones…we've only just begun but we have to get moving if we want to stay on schedule" he said as he gave her a quick kiss and pulled away from her. He took her by the hand as they continued their walk to the limo.

She thought about arguing with him for a brief moment but curiosity got the better of her. She did want to know where the rest of the day would take them. As they entered the limo, Booth pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist and she couldn't help but think about how right it felt to be there. Booth just smiled and said "you ready Bones?" She tightened her hold on Booth and said "yeah…I think I finally am."

Temperance Brennan fell asleep on the ride over. She was happy and content in Booth's arms and he was more than happy to hold her. As they pulled up to the next stop Booth kissed her on the cheek.

"Bones wake up. We're here." She mumbled something and pulled herself closer into Booth. "Bones don't you want to know what's next?" he stated as he sat up and give her another kiss on the cheek. She woke with a start and for a second, it appeared as if she had forgotten where she was.

"Oh I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I haven't slept very well the past couple of nights" she said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You too huh?" he stated. "I thought it was just me. I guess you have been just as anxious about the "new us" as I have huh?" he said as he tucked an errant hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…I guess I have" she said as Booth grabbed her by the hand and helped her out of the car.

She looked around. She knew she recognized the area but she couldn't place the significance of it all. "Where are we Booth?" she asked as he grabbed her other hand.

"Look around you Bones. This doesn't look familiar to you at all?" She continued to look around her as a smile began to cross her face. "You remember Bones?"

"Yes Booth…how could I forget" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

" I can see why you were a little confused Bones. It has changed a bit since we last stood here on this street. The pool hall is long gone. In fact, I think it was closed down shortly after I quit gambling. The import thing though, is that the stoop in front of the building is still there" he said as he pulled away from her embrace. He took her by the hand and walked her to the stoop. "Do you know why I wanted to bring you here for the second moment?"

"Well…this is where we shared our first kiss but I have to tell you Booth, I only had sex on the brain at that time. I really wanted to have sex with you."

"Oh geez Bones so did I … but I wanted more than that. I think you figured that out though. That is part of the reason you got into that cab without me isn't it?"

"Well yes Booth. You telling me about your gambling problem told me that you wanted more and that scared the hell out of me. But what really scared me was that kiss!"

"Gee thanks Bones. I feel so much better now" he said with as a sheepish grin began to cross his face.

"No you don't understand. It wasn't a bad thing…I mean it was at the time I guess. It's just that the kiss brought up feelings in me that I had never experienced before. I felt like I was floating on air and as we continued, I remember thinking "you can't do this to him Temperance…you will hurt him." Even though I was intoxicated, I was able to comprehend that much. Even then…I didn't want to hurt you though I was nowhere close to trusting you or understanding who you really were. Somehow…I just knew you were one of the good guys."

"Wow so you felt it too! The floating on air part I mean. It felt the same way for me. That kiss has haunted me ever since. No matter who I have been with, nothing compared until I was allowed to kiss you again." Booth said.

Temperance stepped up onto the step and turned to Booth. She put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "I agree…nothing compared for me either."

"Not even Sully" Booth said as he looked around. It was obvious that this was a sore subject for him.

"I won't lie Booth. Kissing Sully was enjoyable but it never felt the same as kissing you."

"Good…that is good Bones. Let's not talk about him anymore huh?" he said as he put his hands around her waist.

"I want to tell you why this qualifies as moment #2. This was the moment when I knew that I had strong feeling for you. I couldn't understand why and I tried to deny it. In fact, I did for a really long time. I wanted to be professional…I didn't want to compromise our working relationship. Do you know how many times I wanted to kiss you over the past six years?"

"No…I don't. How many times did you want to kiss me?" she said as she pulled him a little closer.

"Well…I can't give you an exact number but I can tell you, I thought about it all of the time and now I can kiss you. That is the greatest part of this Bones. I could kiss you even now if it's okay with you."

"Booth, I have been waiting through this whole conversation for that to happen. That is part of the reason you brought me here isn't it?"

"Yeah Bones….it is" he said as he pulled her into a kiss. It started out slow but then it mimicked the kiss from way back when. They both found themselves forgetting about the world around them but the sound of a car horn brought them back to reality.

Booth pulled away and looked at his watch. "Oh man…we have to get going Bones. We are going to be late!" he said as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the limousine.

"Late for what Booth" she said as she followed him to the car.

"Moment #3 of course…we are on a tight schedule Bones!" He said as they entered the limousine.

"Okay Booth you win but does this mean we have to stop kissing?" she said as she moved into his arms.

"No way Bones…absolutely no way" he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
